


The Choice

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Time Drabble Day/Hiatus Hijinks [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	The Choice

** #7. The Choice  **  
** Prompt: ** Out of time  
 ** Characters: ** Emma/Hook, Snow/Charming  
 ** Word Count: ** 330  
 ** Rating: ** G

** The Choice **  
Emma rushed inside the apartment and slammed the door. She latched it and leaned up against it. 

“What is going on?” Charming asked as he instinctively reached to his side for the sword that wasn’t there. 

“I have a slight problem.” Emma said. 

“Could you two keep it down? The baby is sleeping.” Snow said as she came around the corner. 

“Our daughter has a problem.” Charming said. 

“What kind of problem?” Snow said concerned.

“Hook asked me to sail off with him when he leaves and that’s today.” Emma said. “I’m avoiding him. I thought there would be more time but I’m out of time and I’m screwed.” 

“If you want me to speak to him, I will.” Charming said. 

Emma looked at her father wide eyed and panicking. She shook her head.

“Do you want to go with him?” Snow asked. 

“Yes but I don’t want to leave my family and I can’t take you with me.” Emma said. 

“Sounds like you have to choose what you want more. A romantic life at sea or the love and comfort of your family.” Snow said. “I know which I would choose.” 

“Family!” Emma nodded. “I fought so hard to find you I don’t want to leave you. I have to tell him.” 

Emma turned and opened the door to find Hook standing there with a sad look on his face. 

“You heard?” Emma asked. 

“Yes and I understand. Know that I will be back soon. I can never be without you for very long.” Hook said. 

Emma grabbed his coat and kissed him. “Thanks Killian.” 

Hock nodded and waved to Emma’s parents as he left. 

Emma sighed and went upstairs to be alone. 

“So what would you have chosen?” Charming asked Snow.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. “I would have made the same choice that Emma just did. I would always choose my family.” 

“So would I.” Charming kissed her and held on to her tightly.


End file.
